


Your Boyfriend

by Lady_sb



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, smut and feelings, touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_sb/pseuds/Lady_sb
Summary: Despite a fiery start and a tumultuous working relationship, Sonny Carisi and Kat Tamin find themselves drawn together one night, a brief encounter that has blossomed into a mutually satisfying relationship.But all this changes when Rafael Barba returns to town, and Sonny is faced with a dilemma. However, Kat has a very novel idea on how to resolve this three-sided problem.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Katriona "Kat" Azar Tamin, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Katriona "Kat" Azar Tamin/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful people. 
> 
> This fic exists slightly out of spite (but very slightly). It was actually because I was thinking to myself that if Sonny were to ever date a detective, I kinda like him with Kat. Their working relationship has been rocky and fiery but in terms of personalities, I think they would make a decent couple, if a bit of a push-and-pull romantic relationship. 
> 
> However, because I love Barisi, in the end this fic is pretty much Barisi. But its also very open which I actually like. It also gave me a chance to write a threesome scene I have not done before. 
> 
> So maybe yes, I wrote this because I wanted to write a really long threesome, with DP XD Enjoy 
> 
> Comments/Kudos are much loved.

*** 

_I suddenly woke in the middle of the night_  
_Amid the platinum lights_  
_This glaring city isn't so bad_

_I know I can get through this storm_  
_if I'm with you_  
_Do you like it rough?_  
_Kiss me in the storm_

***  
“So, your boyfriend is back in town.” 

Sonny Carisi thought that was rather an odd comment for Kat to make while perched on his desk. Even more so while he had one hand cupping her breast as her hand was stroking him through the front of his suit trousers. 

“What do you mean?” Sonny murmured, preoccupied as he was worrying the base of her neck, tugging at the elastic holding her hair back so that it spilled in silk waves over his cheek. Even though it was after hours, he knew that both of them had to keep quiet given how thin the walls of his office were. 

Not that they were going to do anything there mind you, Sonny knew that Kat liked a little foreplay before heading back to his apartment. He certainly wasn’t above some stress relief.

Sonny hissed when Kat grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him up so that she could meet his eyes, confused and clouded blue. Her own were dark, humourless when she sensed she was being jerked around. 

“Barba.” 

She felt it, like a fine electric shock, travel through his body and straight to hers, skin tingling where it came in contact. Kat chewed the corner of her mouth when she saw Carisi’s shutters visibly come down. 

“What are you talking about Tamin?” Sonny asked, sounding a little too curt for the nonchalance he was projecting. Dipping his head, he busied himself undoing the buttons, expertly flicking her blouse open to reveal the swell of her breasts encased in an icy blue bra. 

He was running his mouth over her cleavage when he heard her say softly, “I am not dumb Sonny.” 

Carisi’s head jerked up, his throat tightening when he saw that she wasn’t going to let it go. Her stubbornness had been the main source of the strife between them last year. In fact, he had originally thought she didn’t like him, didn’t like how he did things, or how he handled cases. 

But ever since they had started sleeping together, the taste of their conflict was very different. 

“I saw how you acted around him.” Kat softened her rebuke with small, brief kisses to the side of his mouth. Among her lovers, Sonny was hands down one of the most handsome that she had welcomed into her bed, those intense blue eyes and mouth skillfully driving her to distraction. 

“Even so, why bring him up now?” Sonny was determined to focus on the task at hand, pulling down the cup of her bra so he could nuzzle a nipple, liking how the skin pebbled at his touch and the automatic way her back arched. 

“What happened between the two of you?”

Sonny sighed softly at her question, which she asked despite not stilling her hand, stroking his cock gently through his briefs. He closed his eyes as he tried to decide what to tell her, how much of the history that he and Barba had that he wanted to divulge. 

It wasn’t that he was afraid she would tell, rather it was part of his life that he guarded so jealously that he didn’t even know where the key was anymore. 

“We had a thing,” he settled on. Kat felt the weight of his words against her breastbone. 

“Like our thing?” 

Sonny shook his head. 

“What is that you feel for him?” Kat said this quietly, knowing that she had probably gone a bit further than she should have. 

A pause before Sonny looked away. 

“I am not sure.” 

A lie, Sonny knew. Had known for a long time, but admitting it to himself was still difficult. Feelings he had folded in with his admiration of him, his frustration at his abrasiveness, his ache at the extent of his compassion. 

Kat saw a myriad of emotions cross his face and felt guilt settle in the pit of the stomach. It had been a deviation of that look which had made her approach him in the first place. 

She honestly couldn't remember exactly when this _thing_ with the ADA started.

Kat had spotted him at this bar she used to frequent when the platinum lights of the city got too intense. By himself, seemingly disinterested in anyone who had approached him, until Kat walked up and sat next to him, a hesitant smile on her face. 

She did remember that she had been the one to buy him a drink, she had been the one to reach across the table.

She originally thought he had been moping over Amanda. Don’t get her wrong, Kat held liked Rollins, found her a more reasonable middle ground between Fin and the Captain. But she didn’t need to be a shrink to see what a bad fit they were for each other. 

Sonny’s naturally affable nature made it easy for Amanda, scarred by trust issues judging by the cliff notes Fin had given her, to lean into without fear that he would turn away, even if it did break his heart in the process. 

Luckily for him, Kat happened to be a master at healing wounded hearts. The fact that Sonny had a nine-inch cock that made her walk sideways and a constant insistence on making her breakfast, was simply icing.

It was easy, too easy to ground the affection she felt for him in sex. However, she couldn’t deny that despite all their clashes, she genuinely liked the ADA, felt concern for him, and for someone like her, who experienced emotion in shades, this variation sat undeniably close to love. 

Only to find that Rollins wasn’t the source of the conflict. Well, partly, but Kat hoped that she read right that the feelings were superficial, brotherly love coloured by expectations that there should be more. 

But the real conflict, the real turmoil, that was someone else. Someone Kat hadn’t met until recently, but already felt like she knew. 

“Hey Counselor.” 

Kat tilted Sonny’s chin up so that she could kiss him, an implicit ask for forgiveness for bringing the subject up. That he gave, almost instantly, showing her that there were no hard feelings. 

Sonny was tough, sometimes more than people gave him credit for. He never needed to flaunt it to get people to respect him. Respect was never the issue, they just always underestimated him. 

Carisi’s breathing got heavier when she deftly slipped a hand under his waistband and placed it directly on his dick. In response he sucked a nipple while gently rolling the other between his fingers. 

“Damn, you are getting me wet,” Kat murmured. Sonny gave a soft laugh into her skin. 

“Good, you were beginning to worry me with how focused you were on Rafael,” Sonny said a touch acerbically, tilting his hips so that he pushed more of his cock into her hand. 

“Can you blame me? I’ve seen pictures but damn, he is really handsome in person. Those eyes of his, those arms, his confidence.” 

Kat was outright teasing him now, scratching the tips of her nails against his ego. It definitely drew blood, fanning Sonny’s irritation from earlier at Barba’s ability to cockblock him when he wasn’t even in the room. 

However, thankfully his more even-keeled side won out, as he let out a self-deprecating chuckle. Sonny knew only too well how it felt to have glamour thrown in your eyes by Rafael. 

“Yeah he is. Hung like a horse, knows how to use it. Gives great head too, although I think I am actually better,” Sonny boasted lightly, his hand broad and warm on Kat’s thigh, skimming the seam of her tightly tailored trousers. 

Kat laughed, glad that the heaviness from earlier had been dissipated. Yet, in the back of her mind there sat a thought that stubbornly refused to leave her. The seed had been planted from the minute he strode into the precinct like he owned it. 

Then at the bar, the looks that passed between him and Carisi. Even though Barba had lost the case, he clearly didn’t hold it against the ADA, which told Kat that despite the bravado, ego was not an issue with him. 

Now the million dollar question was whether Carisi would go for it. 

“Hey Sonny,” Kat started, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Yeah?” 

Kat bit the inside of her cheek as she whispered something into Sonny’s ear, her husky voice uncharacteristically cautious. She winced when Carisi jerked out of her embrace like she had burned him. 

“Are you serious or are you just teasing me like you were earlier?” Sonny asked, his voice hard. 

“I am Sonny. Look,” Kat stroked the side of his face with as much tenderness as she dared. “Something has been off with you since the trial, and I think that maybe you need some answers.” 

She stopped abruptly and shook her head. 

“No, you _deserve_ answers Sonny,” she finished quietly. When she saw his eyes soften and the light come back in, she knew that she had gotten through to him. 

“You okay with this Kat?” Sonny asked back, deliberately, seriously. For whatever they were, Sonny would never deliberately hurt her. 

“I am not some glass butterfly Counselor. And I am going to be there too, well, somewhat,” she said impishly, tossing her hair over her shoulder. 

“And…” 

Carisi inhaled sharply when she tightened her grip on his prick and gave it a firm stroke. 

“As good as I am, I am guessing no one else has made you as hard as he does,” she added. 

“God, you are impossible sometimes,” Carisi said exasperatedly. But he couldn’t deny how the thought of what she had just suggested made him throb in her palm and caused a trickle of pre-cum to drip down her wrist. 

She shrugged, unrepentant. 

“Fine, I will give him a call. But it is completely his choice alright?” Sonny stressed. Kat acquiesced with a kiss, her lipstick smudging the corners of his mouth burgundy. 

It never ceased to amaze Sonny how Kat could say so much in just a kiss from her full lips. Contrition, excitement, a promise. 

“Now take me back to your place Sonny so I can make a mess of your sheets.” 

***  
“I must say, you outdid yourself Carisi.” 

Sonny raised an eyebrow from where he was rinsing the dishes to put in the dishwasher. 

“Coming from you, that’s a big compliment Barba. Usually all I ever get is sarky putdowns,” Sonny said pointedly, wiping his hands on a dishcloth. While he wasn’t lying when he told Amanda that he wasn’t mad at Barba, there was no denying there remained some residue of the tension between them. 

Although to be fair, it wasn’t entirely professional. 

“Not always Sonny,” Rafael said softly. 

Sonny briefly closed his eyes, he never really knew how to deal with sincere Rafael, who called him by his first name in that voice he only ever heard in the deep of the night. Who had no right to look so relaxed leaning against his kitchen counter, a glass of Islay 16-year Statement Lagavulin in his hand. 

“Except when it comes to the law where we both agree that I am the better lawyer, yes?” Barba proclaimed, his arrogance barely borderline as he straightened his shoulders, the change so quick that it would make your head spin if you weren’t used to it. 

Sonny laughed, this version of Barba he could handle better. 

“Let’s not forget who won the last round okay Rafael?” Sonny fired back, but there was nothing malicious in his tone. Picking up his beer bottle, he walked closer to Rafael. 

“Cheers.” 

“Cheers Sonny.” Rafael clinked his glass against the neck before following Sonny back to his living room. 

“So, we didn’t really get to catch up the last time. What have you been up to Barba? How is the Innocence Project treating you?” Sonny said, sitting in his favourite armchair and unfurling his long legs. 

“You get me to your apartment for the first time in years and the first thing you want to do is talk shop?” Rafael said this casually, so casually that it made Sonny wonder if the older man missed how loaded it was. 

Sonny internally shook his head, Barba never did anything by accident. 

“Well even though I _won_ last time...” Carisi purposefully exaggerated the emphasis on his victory to a very derisive snort from Barba. “I think I can still learn a lot from you Counselor.” 

Carisi took another swallow of his beer, hesitating a fraction before continuing. 

“I mean, you are still my mentor after all,” he finished quietly, not daring to look up. “And I feel bad about Davis.” 

“I know you did…”

When he did look up, he drew a discreet breath at the look in Rafael’s eyes. A look that said so much and yet nothing concrete. And wasn’t that just him. 

“It is what makes you, you Carisi,” Rafael added, lifting his glass to the ADA. “You shouldn’t lose that.” 

Rafael took a sip, but suddenly looked down as he tapped the side of his glass, the fingernail pinging the crystal.

“I heard as well, about you and Judge Gallagher.”

Carisi froze. 

“The man is a fucking predator and beyond an asshole. You know who you are, you know how hard you work. You have nothing to prove to anyone Carisi. Not to him, the eight floor, Liv or even to me.” 

“Barba.” Carisi was truly taken aback at Rafael’s blunt honesty, his green eyes clear with not a snipe in sight. 

“Now while you shouldn’t have gotten yourself that close to contempt…” 

Barba stopped and gave a small laugh when Carisi snorted and shot him a pointed look, recalling the show he had put on during their trial. 

“Also I think your suits are fine, more than fine even,” Barba said, nonchalantly drawing his finger along the piping of the couch. 

Carisi felt his head spin, this was not going the way he thought it would. He needed to get a handle on it otherwise he would throw in the towel before the clock even struck nine. 

“Drink up Rafael, the night is still young,” Carisi stood up and topped up Barba’s glass even though it was still half full. However, he certainly didn’t protest, accepting with a nod, realising that the ADA wanted to change the subject.

“How is it like working with Bayard Ellis?” Carisi asked, not bothering to hide his admiration. Rafael chuckled, knowing how much Carisi looked up to him. 

Sonny slumped in his chair with his head resting against his hand as he let Rafael regale him with stories, chipping in with a question or a comment. Both of them soon lost track of time as the night got darker and the traffic more quiet. The stack of beer bottles in the kitchen grew as the level on the whisky bottle dropped, and the laughs between them became lighter. 

“You got threatened? Again?” Carisi slapped his knee as he tossed another empty bottle in the trash. Barba shrugged and unconsciously undid another button of his pale blue and pink shirt. 

“What can I say? I don’t take kindly to people who think they can intimidate me,” he said haughtily, his chuckle coloured by booze. 

“Well, I don’t carry a gun now, so I can’t protect you like the last time you decided to give a gangbanger your home address,” Carisi laughed, the memory distant enough for it to be darkly comical rather than terrifying. But he soon realised that Barba wasn’t laughing along, and instead he was giving him a slight smile. 

“Oh I don’t know about that, I feel you might still be able to do a good job,” Barba replied, draining his glass dry. 

Sonny dug his nails into his palms at Rafael’s sudden flirtatious shift. Looking across at where the older man was almost sprawled across his couch, Sonny felt his throat thicken. 

The look he had seen earlier, Sonny recognised it now. 

It was _hesitation_.

It was Rafael wondering what would have happened between them if he hadn’t left, if both of them had decided to pursue a relationship. Sonny could see it as clear as day, questions and doubts forming in the front of his mouth. 

“Sonny…” 

Sonny’s heart missed a beat at the tender turn in Rafael’s voice. It almost made him want to abandon the plan and tell Rafael everything, to probably have the talk they should have had a few years ago. 

But no, as much as he had history with Rafael, he owed it to Kat to at least see it through. And it gave him some reassurance that Rafael would have an out if he so chose to. 

However, mixed in with the jumble of feelings was something that wasn’t entirely pure. It was that Sonny held onto to override his earlier apprehension, an assurance that he knew Rafael well enough so that his eventual answer would be, yes.

He hoped.

“I am gonna put something on if that is okay?” Sonny asked, trying his hardest not to react when he saw a flicker of disappointment cross Rafael’s face. Glancing down at his watch, Rafael frowned. 

“It’s late, I should get out of your hair Carisi.” 

“Oh no, I am not letting you take an Uber this late at night. The charge will be ridiculous and my stomach can’t take the 20 minutes of worrying before you get home,” Carisi said insistently, getting to his feet and acting like he was about to hold Barba physically down. 

“Look, I am gonna que up Netflix and you can relax until midnight charges are over and then you can go home.” 

Carisi paused and then shrugged as he started cleaning up his living room. 

“Plus, this evening has been nice you know. Shame to have it end,” he added while his back was turned to the older man. However, he rightly guessed that Barba was probably a little confused by this point. 

“Okay sure,” Rafael finally agreed. “But don’t blame me if I fall asleep. Your couch has no right to be this ridiculously comfortable Carisi.” 

“Hey, when you spend as many nights on it as I do, you gotta splurge on lumbar support.” Carisi started clicking through the choices before deciding on an oldie but a goodie. 

“ _The Firm_? Really Sonny?” Rafael said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you won’t have fun picking apart everything they do wrong.” Sonny grinned as he pressed play. 

To be fair, they both did, although Sonny had a little too much fun poking Rafael about some fictional crush on Tom Cruise. That was the last thing Barba remembered as his eyelids grew heavy and he fell asleep. 

*** 

Rafael woke up with a jolt, his heart racing when he realised he didn’t recognise surroundings. Rapidly blinking away his drowsiness, he noticed the room was dark save the ghostly glow of Carisi’s TV as his Netflix auto-scrolled through its recommendations and coming attractions. 

Groaning softly under his breath, Rafael tried to stretch his legs only to find that something was weighing him down. 

That “something” turned out to be Carisi, sprawled headfirst on his lap, dead to the world with his mouth partly open and snoring softly. 

Rafael didn’t need to have looked at his watch to know that it was probably around two am, judging by the shadows on the walls. Looking down he couldn’t stop a soft flutter of affection at how young Carisi looked free of the daily burdens he carried. Stress had definitely taken its toll, the worry lines etched in the corners of his mouth looked permanent, but there was a youthfulness to his cheeks that was at odds with his almost completely pewter hair. 

Carefully wriggling his way out, Rafael propped a cushion under Sonny’s head before looking around for his phone and his coat, intending to let the younger man sleep as he ducked out.

He got as far as putting his coat on before realising that he was shivering slightly. It was cold in the living room, and while Carisi apparently had an almost blistering metabolism that annoyingly meant he never put on weight, it seemed cruel to Barba to just leave them there. And Barba was never cruel, especially not to someone whose whisky supply he had successfully drained. 

“Sonny? Sonny, wake up,” Rafael said, crouching next to him and wincing at the numb sensation in his legs from pins and needles. Sonny opened one eye a fraction and mumbled something incoherent before moodily shutting it again. 

“Carisi.” Barba was exasperated now, enough to start shaking him roughly. “I’ll help you to your bedroom, but I will be damned if I’m going to carry you.” 

“A real friend would,” Sonny argued sleepily, the volume of his voice suddenly so abrasive in the quiet of the room that Barba flinched. 

Still grumbling softly, Carisi managed to prop himself up on one elbow, allowing Rafael to slip a shoulder under his arm and help him to his feet. He half-walked, half-dragged the junior ADA to his bedroom, Carisi yawning every step of the way. 

With surprising strength, Barba held Carisi’s frame up with one hand and used his free hand to shake the duvet loose before lowering him onto his king-sized bed. 

“Later Carisi... _oof_!” 

Rafael gasped as Sonny grabbed a fistful of his shirt that caused him to land heavily on the younger man’s chest. 

“Sonny? What are you…” Rafael trailed off when he felt Sonny’s lips brush the shell of his ear. A quicksilver flash of pleasure made all his goosebumps at the base of his neck stand. 

In a motion so quick he barely realised it, Sonny pulled him by the open-neck of his shirt so that he could meet his lips in a full kiss. 

“Sonny,” Rafael said breathlessly, his head spinning from the smell of Carisi’s cologne. 

“Let me kiss you Rafael,” Sonny said, voice husky from alcohol as he eased a hand beneath Barba’s shirt. “You used to like kissing me,” Sonny added, just a touch petulantly as his lips traveled down the curve of his jaw, feeling a mild whisker burn from the stubble. 

He felt Rafael’s breathing stutter below his touch. 

“I did. I do,” Rafael responded quietly. “But are you sure? I mean, I am not…” 

“It’s okay Rafi,” Sonny placed a finger on Rafael’s lips, the endearment more gentle than his touch. “I know exactly what I am doing. I know what it is exactly I want.” 

Sonny ran his fingers through Rafael’s silver-streaked hair, ending at pulse point below his ear. 

“You.” 

That one word, murmured in his ear with so much adoration, Sonny’s voice so clear and steady, managed to flip Rafael’s feelings of confusion and worry into desire, dark and smoky. The change to his demeanour was immediate and Sonny could feel Barba’s weight sink into the length of his body. 

“I don’t get you Sonny, you ran hot and cold the whole evening.” Rafael kissed Sonny’s eyelashes as he said this, his hands pulling at the edge of his Fordham hoodie.   
Sonny chose not to answer, preferring instead to busy himself unbuttoning Rafael’s shirt and tossing it to the side. Another fumble, and his undershirt was on the floor, Sonny chasing Rafael’s mouth when this broke their kiss. 

Rafael moaned softly when Sonny arched his hips and pressed their clothed cocks together. It gave him flashbacks of the last time they had slept together, before their defence mechanisms had kicked in, before Barba convinced himself that _they_ wouldn’t work.

A mistake, Barba admitted to himself as he almost drunkenly tried to kiss any patch of skin he could find, and he rarely made mistakes. 

“ _Sonny_...”

“Well, isn’t this a sight.” 

Barba’s eyes flew open and he almost bolted off the bed in shock when he heard a distinctly female voice make that comment, stopped only by Sonny’s death grip on his forearms. 

Kat was leaning against the door with her arms crossed and a bemused look on her face, dressed in a black lace corset, a lace thong and not much else. 

“Detective Tamin?” Barba’s back became ramrod stiff as he tried to push himself up, his eyes hardening and his voice sharp. “What’s going on?”

“Counselor, you can’t expect to screw my boyfriend and not have me watch, do you?” Kat said, inching closer until she was towering over the two men in her three-inch stilettos. 

She asked this as she purposely fingered the gold chain around her throat, which trailed down between her cleavage and bisected her torso before ending at a loop around her full hips. 

“Boyfriend?” Rafael shot Sonny an accusatory look. 

“Casual,” he answered back, his eyes shifting to meet Kat’s. In response she simply shrugged. 

“Friends with maybe a few more benefits.” She took a seat at the foot of Sonny’s bed, putting a decent amount of distance between her and the two men. 

While she was outwardly calm, she couldn’t help the slight churn of nervousness in the pit of her stomach. Yes, it had been her idea, but Kat always did have a habit of not taking a look before she leaped. 

But when her eyes flicked up to meet Sonny’s, she felt his reassurance wash over her like a warm wave. His eyes were so blue, as calm as a millpond. 

“Are the two of you jerking me around?” Rafael growled as he pulled back, Sonny finally letting go off him when it became clear he wasn’t about to fall off the bed.

“Rafi…” 

Barba froze when Sonny inched closer, closing the gap between them once more. 

“Rafael, listen to me.” 

Rafael looked down as Sonny reached for his hand, allowing their fingers to brush together.

“It’s me,” Sonny said softly. “I wouldn’t do anything you don’t want me to do. All I want, all we want is to give you pleasure, and maybe take some in return.”

Barba had forgotten how much it affected him when Sonny was gentle, when his voice dropped and he drew you in. It was what made his promises so potent, because it was never an act with him. 

“He’s right, you say you want out Barba and we will stop,” Kat added, the modulation in her voice matching the ADA’s. 

The both of them watched with bated breath as Barba turned over their proposal in his head, his eyes shifting between uncertainty and arousal as they darted back and forth between them. 

In a blink, Kat saw Rafael’s expression change to one that made her draw a breath and felt a trickle of wetness from her sex. Putting him squarely in the driver seat, essential control over the strings of this encounter seemed to be the deal clincher. 

“Okay. But firstly Kat... is it?” Rafael said, his voice dropping a timbre. Kat felt her nipples harden against the lace of her corset as she nodded. 

“Firstly, it’s Rafael. And secondly, a kiss to seal it maybe?” he said with just the barest trace of arrogance. 

Swallowing hard, Kat leaned forward, jumping a little when Rafael hooked a finger around her body chain so he could pull her close to kiss her full on her lips. A little pressure and she pushed her tongue inside his mouth, tasting the smoky peat from the whisky he had drunk earlier. 

Sonny watched them intently, a mixture of knee-jerk jealousy and desire swirling through him as Rafael deepened the kiss. He knew, _knew_ , what a good kisser Rafael was, how he bit your lip and stole your breath, leaving you wanting. 

And for some reason that cocktail of emotions just made him harder. 

“Sonny…” 

Sonny looked up and before he realised it, Rafael had moved in to kiss him too. He closed his eyes when Rafael cupped his jaw, tilting him closer. 

“I missed you sucking my dick Sonny, will you suck me?” Rafael asked, pulling his hoodie off so that Sonny was topless. He then gave a gentle nudge of his knees before he took Sonny’s hand and placed it over his erection. 

“Yeah.” 

The rasp in Sonny’s voice, was something brand new to Kat. She watched, lightly touching herself through the gusset of her thong, as Sonny pulled off Rafael’s dark-washed jeans, revealing the heft of his cock. 

She bit her lip, Sonny hadn’t been feeding her hyperbole when he said that Barba was hung. 

Sonny shot Rafael a wicked grin, full of dirty promises as he ran his tongue up the length of his prick, tasting salt on the dusky flesh all the way to the tip. Kat watched, her arousal notching up when she saw Sonny’s lips wrap around Rafael’s cock, sucking with the same intensity that he used on her. 

Rafael noticed the twitch of her throat. He noticed a lot of things. 

“You know how good he is, don’t you Kat?” Rafael asked, half-supine against the headboard, a shudder running through his body when Sonny lapped at the tip. His tone, it was conspiratorial, sharing with her a secret that she too also knew. 

It dissolved the last of her reserve which allowed her confidence to return to her frame. She crossed her legs and arched her back, allowing her nipples to crest the sweetheart neckline of her corset. 

Rafael saw all this through hooded eyes and a smirk, stretching his arms above his head to cling onto the headboard. 

Kat’s throat went dry, her eyes running from his broad shoulders down to his thick arms that she suddenly wished would pin her down, to the dark whorls of hair around his pectorals that tapered to a line down his luscious belly. 

And then juxtaposed between his legs was Sonny’s silver blonde head, bobbing up and down his prick. 

It only took a tilt of Barba’s head for her to take the space next to him, kicking off her heels along the way. She felt a surge of power ripple through her body when Rafael turned his full attention to her although Sonny had not eased back on his pace. 

Rafael ran the back of his hand down Kat’s cheek, tentative, as you often were with a new love and their body was still unknown to you. He traced her slender jawline with his knuckles, brushed a thumb over her beauty mark, and felt an uptick to his breathing when she kissed his fingertips. 

Kat was stunning, coquettish and sensual, a heady combination, especially when she shot him a look that was so openly hungry. She more than found him attractive, she found him sexually compelling. 

For that moment, it didn’t matter that Sonny had him in his mouth, which made his body involuntarily twitch every time he did something right. 

No, for now, Rafael was hers, and it gave her butterflies. 

Leaning forward for a kiss, Kat dared to move Rafael’s hand until his fingers were skimming the edge of her panties. It didn’t take much urging for him to slip under the lace and feel how slick her pussy was. Kat held her breath when he cupped her mound, her neatly trimmed pubic hair soaking wet against his palm. 

“ _Fuck_!”

Kat felt a ricochet of pleasure when the heel of Rafael’s hand suddenly ground against her clit. However, her eyes narrowed when she realised that it wasn’t her that caused that reaction. 

“Feeling a little left out Counselor?” Kat teased, purposefully kissing Barba’s temple. Sonny’s eyes flashed, but he simply gave a shrug as he palmed Rafael’s balls in his hand. 

“You have _no_ idea what you are missing Kat,” Sonny taunted back, his lips swollen and his voice hoarse. She could see the translucent streaks of pre-cum on his bottom lip and suddenly was struck by the urge to know the taste. 

Kat had just started to lean forward when Rafael stopped her by grabbing her wrist. 

“Why don’t you get more comfortable?” Barba said, pointedly running his tongue over the edge of his teeth and tugging at the thin straps of her thong. 

It only took Kat a second to get what he was asking, and _God_ , she could feel herself soak the fabric. Pulling off her thong, she shifted on the bed so that she was directly on top of Rafael and facing Sonny, her pussy hovering above his mouth. 

She could practically feel her thighs tremble with the effort to hold herself up as she straddled his face. Kat whimpered when she felt his breath ghost over her clit and his nose just nudge against her lips. 

Kat closed her eyes and placed her hands on the boning of her corset, the slight constriction adding to her lightheadedness. But the minute she opened them, the first thing she saw was Sonny staring straight at her, his eyes sapphire dark and his mouth full of Rafael’s cock. 

She moaned, long and lush. 

“Please, _please_ …”

Kat wasn’t sure what she was begging for, but her body shuddered when she felt the point of Rafael’s tongue inside her, tasting her, slipping between her folds and giving lightning quick flicks to her clit. The lace-up busk pinched in her waist and made her ass look even more heart-shaped and she jumped when Rafael lightly ran his nails over the plumpest part. 

Sonny felt his jeans become even more constricting at how turned on Kat looked, her dark hair tousled over her shoulders and her bottom lip swollen given how hard she was biting it. And then, adding to the eroticism of the scene, Rafael, framed by her thighs, eating her out with long licks to her slit. 

He suddenly found it hard to breathe and he was forced to pull himself off Rafael’s cock just so he could force air back into his lungs. Sonny touched himself through his jeans, squeezing the hard ridge of his prick as he enjoyed the feel of Rafael’s glistening dick throbbing and slick in his fist. 

Sonny’s sudden movement broke through Kat’s haze of pleasure, and she watched with hungry eyes at the heavy slap of Rafael’s cock against his belly. 

“You shouldn’t be having all the fun Sonny,” she said with a haughty smirk. Cupping her breasts, she pulled them out of the top of the corset, pouty and full, her nipples hardened points. 

Carefully redistributing her weight so that she was still sitting on Rafael’s face, she leaned forward for his cock. Licking her lips, she focused on the head, tasting Sonny and musk from the liquid beading along the slit. He was so thick she could barely get him in her mouth but that didn’t mean she was going to stop trying. 

“Hey.” 

It was the softness in Sonny’s voice that caused her to look up, Rafael’s dick falling from her mouth a split second before Sonny kissed her. A kiss that was so familiar and yet tasted of someone else, a taste they now both shared in the deep recesses of their mouths. 

“I’ve got an idea,” she murmured to Sonny. He grinned when he watched her push her breasts together, enveloping Rafael’s cock until only the very head of his prick was showing. 

Sonny had done this before, fucking his cock between her breasts and knew how amazing it felt, thrusting into softness and heat that felt nothing like fucking a pussy. 

Rafael’s cock was slippery by now from their combined efforts, and Sonny joined Kat in licking the tip of his dick whenever it got close to her lips. Only deviating to suck on her nipples, gently nipping with it his teeth. 

Kat felt rather than heard Rafael’s groaned and squealed when he doubled his efforts on sucking her clit. It didn’t take much more for her to come, her body convulsing as she ground her cunt into his chin and drenched his face. 

“Shit!” Kat swore as she collapsed, shivering because Sonny had not moved from her breasts, his tongue tracing her areolas. 

“Stop, stop,” she begged when it all became too much, rolling off Rafael so that she could collapse bonelessly beside him, her chest heaving from her rapid breaths. 

When the starbursts behind her eyelids started to fade, she could feel the dual sensation of Sonny stroking her hair while Rafael gently traced the delicate turn of the ankle. 

Kat had never felt sexier in her life. 

“I’m good,” she murmured, leaning into Sonny’s touch. 

Sonny nodded and sat back on his haunches as Rafael propped himself up, brushing the back of his hand over his mouth. 

The two men only exchanged the briefest of looks before Sonny was taking Rafael’s face into his hands, kissing him like needed him there to breathe. He could taste Kat on his lips, musky and salty-sweet, and felt his groin stretch out his jeans even more. 

Rafael chuckled as if he knew and placed a hand over Sonny’s groin and was rewarded with a groan when he applied pressure. 

“My turn to take care of you Sonny.” Rafael undid the ADA’s zipper with nimble fingers, trying to not betray how eager he was to get to his cock. Sonny hurried things along by undoing the top button and kicking off his jeans in an ungainly manner that made Rafael utter a small laugh. 

“Lean back,” he murmured. Rafael buried his nose in Sonny’s blonde pubic bush and rubbed his cheek against his shaft, getting it sticky with pre-ejaculate. 

Sonny’s toes curled and he arched his back with a satisfied sigh. In his heightened state, all of the older man’s ministrations felt more pronounced. The sweep of his tongue around the crown, the almost loving brush of lips against the base of his cock.

But Sonny’s eyes flew open when he felt another mouth on him, sucking his balls. Looking down, his breathing stuttered when Kat smiled up at him, giving him a wink as she wrapped a hand around his prick. 

Rafael however looked a little put out. 

“I was doing fine on my own Detective,” he said snippily. As if to prove his point, he dug the tip of his tongue into the slit of Sonny’s prick, which made his body twitch in a mini-electric shock. 

“Are you sure Rafael? I’ve known to make him come just like that,” she retorted with a cocky snap of her fingers. Rafael did not look impressed though, reaching across to fondle her breast and giving a loving pinch to a nipple. He elongated it between his fingers and Kat fell each tug deep in her pussy. 

Sonny had to bite back a grin, Rafael was never one to back down from a challenge and given his current position, things were about to get more pleasant for him. 

“We will see,” Rafael fired back haughtily. Pulling on her body chain, he undid each hook-and-eye fastening on her corset until he could take it off her completely. It left her naked save for the jewellery dangling between her breasts, burnished skin bare for his viewing. 

She didn’t back down though, the tilt of her chin defiant as he traced an invisible pattern down the slope of her tits, down the groove in the middle of her stomach until he reached her belly button. 

But that didn’t deter him from catching her in another kiss, distracting her just enough so that he could turn his attention back to Sonny. Annoyance flitted through Kat at being duped, so she just as quickly put her mouth back on Sonny’s dick, intent on matching everything that Rafael did. 

Sonny was so blissed out by now it was _ridiculous_. The contrast was so pronounced, between Rafael’s strong, almost aggressive sucks like he was trying to drain his balls dry, and Kat’s softer, plushier lips, soothing the sensitive underside. 

“Amazing, you two are fucking amazing,” Sonny keened, hands grabbing fistfuls of his sheets so hard that he could feel the fabric strain. He had to stop himself from thrashing when Rafael teased his perineum with his fingers and tongue, while at the same time Kat took him in until his cock bumped the back of her throat. 

“Rafi, Kat, enough,” Sonny panted, the effort not to come almost superhuman at this point. He had one hand buried in Rafael’s hair as the other pushed at Kat’s shoulders. 

But that feeling came back in a heady rush when he saw Rafael jerking himself off while Kat fingered her pussy, sliding her fingers up and down the slippery channel before burying a knuckle inside. 

Both sounds were so wet and obscene that Sonny had to dig his nails into his palms to gain back some semblance of control.

“Fuck me,” Kat said needily, the naturally sexy rough to her edge even deeper now that she had sucked cock. She frigged her quim with two fingers, hungry for something more substantial. “I just need one of you to fuck me.” 

“Why don’t you give her a ride Rafi, I need a minute,” Sonny said, wiping away the sweat that had beaded on his forehead, taking deep gulps of air so that he wasn’t so close to the edge. 

Rafael nodded and rolled off the bed so he could rummage through Sonny’s bedside table, frowning as he tried to remember where the lubes and condoms were kept. 

“Bottom drawer Rafi.” 

Rafael closed his eyes briefly at the sound of Sonny’s voice. There it was, his sweet side again, which made something inside him clench painful, only to release when Sonny touched his shoulder. 

But this was neither the time nor the place to be feeling this, and he forced himself to brush it aside as he pulled open the drawer. Although his immediate focus was the KY and foil packets, he could not help but notice the jelly cock ring mixed in. 

Biting his lip, he picked it up and got to his feet so that he could face Sonny. 

“Some help?” He asked, dangling it from his finger, hiding a spark of embarrassment behind his arrogance. But Sonny didn’t miss a beat, taking it off him and sliding it down Rafael’s cock, the tip almost purple by now. 

Rafael let out a strangled moan when Sonny quickly and expertly fastened it behind his balls and around the base, easing the way with lube and careful to not stimulate him even more. 

“Should I be worried Rafi that you seemed to have gotten used to this pretty quickly?” Sonny said quietly, half-jokingly, half in self-deprecation, hiding his own insecurities behind a muted smile. 

Which Rafael saw right through. The same way Sonny had. 

Instead of responding, Rafael just kissed him. A kiss so deep and that Sonny felt all the way to his toes. A wordless affirmation of his feelings that made Sonny warm from the inside and brought the taste of saline to the back of his tongue. 

“Why don’t the two of you lay down?” Rafael said, slicking up his fingers and settling himself at the foot of the bed. 

His breathing quickened when Sonny drew Kat into his arms, her turn to get kissed this time. Barba never considered himself the jealous sort, but he could not stop the sear of possessiveness across his skin at how gentle Sonny was being with her. 

He kissed her birthmark and then her lips, before shifting to the bridge of her nose. Sonny gently squeezed her breast and palmed her nipples as she hooked a leg around his thigh. 

It was the first time they had really checked in with each other since the whole evening began, and it was permeated by a familiarity that made Rafael’s throat tighten. 

A familiarity that he suddenly wanted. 

“Spread your legs Kat,” Rafael said gruffly, clearing his throat.

Kat obediently laid back, mouth swollen and pupils dilated, opening her legs to reveal the glistening pout of her pussy lips, the silk of her hair darker where it was wet with her slick. 

Sonny was about to move aside to give Rafael more room when the older man caught him by the knee. 

“You too _carino_.” It was an order, but that endearment, which Rafael only used sparingly, made Sonny obey without hesitation. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by Kat and made something she couldn’t name flicker inside her. 

But all her doubts disappeared when Rafael lovingly kissed the back of her thigh, which made her squirm in pleasure. She had never even realised she was sensitive there, which said a lot about Barba’s intuitiveness as a lover. 

She gasped and buried her hands in Rafael’s hair the same time he buried his face in her cunt. This close, he could see everything, the rosy blush of her skin, the hardness of her clit when he pulled back the skin to suck on it, while he stroked her G-spot with his thick fingers as his nose nestled in her curls. 

Kat felt the strain on her inner thighs as he went down on her, his tongue moving from her clit when it became too intense before sliding inside her hole, which made her involuntarily clench around the muscle. His murmurs, which started soft, increased as he swallowed and tasted her, the vibrations making everything ache, from her nipples to her fingertips. 

She was only pulled out the silky heat of her pleasure when she heard a cut-off moan beside her, a microsecond before Sonny grabbed her hand and writhed on the bed. 

“That’s it Sonny, you always did like my fingers inside you,” Rafael said hoarsely, the lower part of his face glistening as he came up for air. 

“Fuck, Sonny, are his fingers inside you?” Kat said, breathless when she saw Rafael’s hand pump in and out of the other man. She shuddered at the mental image of those fingers that had been inside her, coated in her juices, now stretching him open, stroking _him_ from the inside out. 

Another mini orgasm roiled through her at the thought and she had to tug at Rafael’s hair to get him to stop. 

There was no hiding his brashness now, not when evidence of Kat’s arousal was so clearly all over his face. But from the look in his eyes, Kat knew that he was probably feeling as antsy now as she was. 

“Why don’t you get on top Kat?” Rafael asked, brushing his lips over her kneecap, while he still almost casually continued to finger Sonny. 

She just managed to nod, tearing open a condom and rolling it down his length. Swinging her legs on either side of him, she tensed her stomach muscles as she guided his cock to her cunt, running the rubber-covered tip along her slit a couple of times before slipping his prick inside her. 

The fullness, the stretch, even though she was so wet and horny, she could feel herself cling to his girth. She braced herself against his calves as she shifted back, letting her weight come down until her pussy was flush against his pubic bone. 

Raising herself up, she near screamed when Rafael suddenly thrust up. Before she could even draw another breath, he thrust up again which made her pitch forward and bury her nails into his hairy pectorals. 

“I am so wet. Yes, yes, fuck me Rafael,” she moaned, each slam of her hips causing her clit to come in contact with the soft jelly of the cock ring, sending pleasure, short and sharp, racing through her nerves. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve done this,” Rafael grunted, roughly fucking up into her, causing her body chain to jingle. Even though Kat was more horny than she had been for a while, she could still manage a laugh. 

“What? Has Rafael Barba been starved of pussy?” Kat giggled, grinding her hips in a circle. 

He gave a dark chuckle.

“Not a lot of pussy. Plenty of ass though,” he said with so much swagger that it sapped Kat’s strength. The feeling was amplified when he punctuated his words with a slap to her ass, the sound reminiscent of the cracking of a whip. 

Rafael groaned when her pussy suddenly tightened around him. So he spanked her again, broad, open-handed slaps as she bounced up and down on his lap, her juices dripping down his dick as her right ass cheek pinked up. 

Kat was so lost in her pleasure by now that she jumped almost out of her skin when Sonny wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a chin on her shoulder. 

“I get to have you after him?” Sonny said huskily, sounded less like a demand and more like he was asking permission. Kat bit her lip before kissing him, hard. 

“Why not now?” She said, liking how his eyes widened when she purposefully dragged his cock between the cheeks of her ass. 

“Yes Sonny, why don’t you be a good boy and listen to the Detective?” Rafael was openly baiting him now with lustful affection. He even pulled Kat down on top of him so that Sonny had easy access to the pucker of her back entrance. 

Sonny grinned. 

“Sure, she likes it that way too,” he said, his self-assurance out in the open now. 

Rafael held Kat still, loosely restrained by those strong arms that she had been lusting over earlier. Licking her lips, she pushed her tits in his face as Sonny dripped copious amounts of lube over her asshole. 

Kat found she couldn’t concentrate on just one feeling. Rafael’s mouth was ranging over her breasts, sucking and tugging at her nipples in a way that felt so damn good. He was _so… damn… good_ at this, even better than Sonny. 

She bit the tip of her tongue when Sonny stretched her open with his fingers, first one, then two. To be frank, she didn’t need too much more in terms of prep, because a few days ago, lust drunk on her plan she had begged Sonny to take her anally. 

Kat had gotten an inkling early that Sonny loved to fuck that way, and she loved it too when done right. How she had rewarded him by giving him a long, languorous rim job after she had come, tongue fucking his ass as he jerked himself off. 

“Relax Kat,” Sonny said, his reassurance so soft. The minute she did, she felt the head of his cock enter her. Another breath and he had penetrated her fully, his massive prick opening her wide, the flat plane of his belly flush against her ass. 

Stretched. Kat felt both of her holes stretched to an intoxicating point of pleasure and pain. And then the started coming, her orgasm like a fever, making her body twist and convulse at the feel of Rafael deep inside her cunt as Sonny fucked her asshole. 

“Fuck! Kat I can feel him. I can feel Sonny fucking you,” Rafael groaned out, her cunt tight around him, his hands gripping and spreading her ass. 

“Yes baby, your ass feels so tight, it feels so good. So good around my dick.” Sonny’s mouth was running now, nonsensical and filthy as he started to pick up the pace. 

However, Kat heard almost none of it, floating, lost in the throes of her orgasm that never seemed to end. She felt both men fall into a rhythm, sometimes there would only be one of them inside, and sometimes both would pull out, leaving her aching and empty. At one point she felt Rafael's fingers skitter around the furl of her asshole, feeling where Sonny had her spread wide by his girth. 

But when both slammed back in, and Kat felt so full, she couldn’t stop her body from rocking back at the sensation. Through clouded eyes she saw Sonny reach for Rafael’s hand, holding on to it for dear life as he pounded into her, kissing him over her shoulder. 

"I'm coming, fuck, I'm coming."

It was enough to trigger her second climax, before the first had even ebbed. This time she did scream, nails digging almost painfully into Rafael’s chest. Her pussy gushed as her pleasure overcame her, all encompassing to the point where she almost blacked out. 

She felt herself get rearranged by her two lovers, their movements so careful as if they thought she would break. Kat blinked, once, twice and felt her chest warm when Sonny’s blue eyes were looking back at her. 

“Welcome back,” Sonny said, gently kissing the crown of her head. 

“You okay?” It was Rafael this time asking, a firm hand on her lower belly. 

“Yeah better than okay,” Kat managed a watery smile. “Please, both of you, I want to watch.” 

Kat hadn’t been explicit with her instructions, but neither Sonny nor Rafael found that they could hold themselves back anymore. Kat watched through hooded eyes as Sonny submissively lay back, pulling Rafael on top of him. 

Even through her daze, it wasn’t lost on Kat that this was the exact position that she had found them in when she walked through the door. 

“Fuck me Rafi, I need you inside me,” Sonny was openly begging now, his voice thin and reedy as he squeezed out more lube so that he could slip two of his own fingers inside him, not daring to touch his cock. 

“Fuck yes Sonny,” Rafael groaned, pulling off the cock ring and rolling on a fresh condom. He felt almost instant relief at not being bound anymore but this was countered by the feel of the sharp edge of his orgasm against his throat. 

“Just you and me now baby,” Sonny said, his words reckless and loose. “Just us, it should have been us a long time ago.” 

Even though she was hovering at the edge of consciousness, Kat still managed to notice a number of small, almost inconsequential gestures, which nevertheless made her throat ache. 

How Sonny placed his hand on the small of Rafael’s back. The way Rafael bent protectively over the ADA, his hands trembling as he pressed down his stomach. 

And for the first time since the whole encounter began, Kat felt that what she was watching was too intimate. 

“Fuck Sonny, so tight,” Rafael groaned, burying his dick inside Sonny as deep as it could go. “How long have you not had a cock _carino_?”

“Only you,” Sonny responded, his answers almost nonsensical and unrelated, threads of pleasure that he was pulling on almost desperately. “I missed you Rafael, did you miss me?” 

Instead of answering, Rafael just railed him as hard as he could, but Sonny could feel him mouth something against the skin of his neck. Words that he swore bore the shape yes. 

Sonny came untouched with a belly deep moan only after two thrusts, his cock spurting white streaks all over his stomach, some even catching in Rafael’s chest hair, pearlescent drops clinging to his dark nipples. 

It only took Sonny tightening around Rafael’s shaft and him arching up to suck on his nipples, filling his mouth with the taste of bitter musk. Rafael’s orgasm seized his lungs, making it hard for him to breathe. He had been on the edge of coming for so long that all he felt was sweet relief with every pulse of his cock. 

Before Kat’s eyes closed, the last thing she saw was the two of them lovingly kissing, through mussed hair and sweat dampened skin. 

Kissing like neither of them dared to stop. 

***

The first thing Kat felt when she woke up was warm. 

Her feet were tucked securely under the duvet and a hand, comforting and sure on her hip. It blanketed her, the feeling even more pronounced than the slight soreness in her muscles. 

Flipping her hair over her head, she noticed that the hand belonged to Sonny, the fingers slightly curled as if trying to tentatively hold on. 

Looking down, her brown eyes softened at the evident calm in Sonny’s expression. She had watched him some nights, a hard line down the middle of the brow, not disappearing even during sleep. 

Today though, he was so deep in slumber that he didn’t flinch when Kat gently disentangled herself and shifted off the bed. Something inside her constricted when she noticed Barba with his arm protectively across Sonny’s chest. 

Taking a slow breath, Kat silently made her way to the bathroom so she could clean herself up. She stepped into puddles of morning sun as she tried to sort out the thoughts in her head. She honestly didn’t know what it was she was feeling at the moment, ineffable and opaque, and even harder to figure out while she carried both their scents on her skin. 

Hastily putting her clothes on, she headed to the kitchen to get herself a drink, mentally composing herself when a voice made her jump. 

“You leaving?” 

Closing her eyes, she forced her voice to remain calm although her heart was skittering at Barba’s question. 

“Yeah, I have things to do,” Kat said, turning around to face Rafael who was leaning against the door jamb. That earlier feeling of tightness ran rampant when she saw him dressed in Sonny’s Fordham hoodie, the sleeves bunched around his wrists and his jeans unbuttoned, hanging loosely off his hips. 

Rafael’s eyes softened, almost as if he wanted to ask her to stay but knowing that maybe it wasn’t his place. 

“Thank you, for making him happy,” he said instead, slowly walking towards her as if scared she would make a break for it. He liked that she didn’t back down, instead planting her feet even firmer on the ground. 

She gave a rueful smile. 

“Not as happy as you made him, as _you_ will make him,” Kat replied, surprised that she sounded as certain as she was. But she was, or maybe deep inside she always knew. 

“Kat…”

“And I am fine with that Rafael, I knew what I was getting into.” Kat looked over to the direction of the bedroom, her tone suddenly a lot gentler. “He is a great guy, but I always had a feeling he was looking for something.” 

She turned back to Barba so she could look him straight in the eye. 

“Or someone,” she finished softly. “I heard a lot about you Barba, from Sonny, the squad. They talk to you up to the skies and I always wondered if you were up to the hype.” 

“I am not,” Barba gave a self-deprecating huff.

“No.” Barba’s head jerked up at Kat’s tone and saw the affection on her face. 

“You are more,” Kat smiled again. “You are the man that Sonny has dreamed of his entire life and I don’t think he will ever let you go.” 

Of all the things Barba expected to say, he clearly wasn’t expecting that. He had been dancing around his feelings for Carisi for as long as he knew him, it was something else to hear someone put it to him so plainly. 

“I was always just a placeholder until you got back.” 

A couple of steps and she was standing before Rafael, impressing him again with the strength of her pride. 

“Just, maybe invite me over sometimes,” she added, sounding vulnerable for the first time since their conversation started. 

Instead of answering straight away, Rafael took one of her hands so that he could kiss a knuckle, the other brushing her hair back so tenderly that Kat almost shivered, this shade of emotion a stranger to her. 

When he kissed her, Kat felt her knees go weak. 

“Sure. More often than you will think,” Barba said, his smile more unencumbered now. 

Kat nodded and slung her bag over her shoulder. A quick final check before slipping on her shoes and she had her hand on the doorknob when she heard Sonny’s voice. This time, it didn’t startle her, because she knew he wouldn’t be the type to let her just leave. 

“You were never a placeholder Kat. You do mean a lot to me,” Sonny said quietly, a silhouette in shadows of his hallway. 

Kat gripped the handle harder. 

“Yeah I know Sonny, I was just telling that to Barba because I heard that he has a big ego. Thought I would let him down easy.” 

Humour as deflection, waving off his objections with a gesture over her shoulder. Kat was as strong willed as they came, it was why Carisi knew that it was not entirely the whole truth about how she was feeling. 

However, for now, Kat knew that for Carisi she was another mark on his path no matter how much he would insist otherwise. 

But maybe she was okay with that. 

Carisi’s eyes were unreadable as Kat closed the door behind her, arms crossed and a contemplative slant to his frame, which Barba saw even from the kitchen. 

“You okay _carino_?” Barba asked, wrapping his arms around Carisi’s waist, letting the warmth of his skin seep in all the way to the bone. 

“Yeah, I will talk to her later. She needs some time,” Carisi said, turning in the circle of Barba’s embrace so that he could also wrap his arms around the older man. He tucked his chin into the dip of Rafael’s neck and took a deep breath. 

“Come to bed and make love to me Sonny.” Rafael closed his eyes and threaded his hand through Sonny’s silver hair. “You aren’t the only one who has missed the feeling of having you inside me.” 

His only answer was a kiss and a firm hand guiding him back into the cool dark of Sonny’s bedroom. 

***

“Why aren’t you rich Rafi?” 

“Excuse me?” Rafael raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend who was currently in his favourite position on the couch, completely horizontal with his head firmly in the older man’s lap. It had been a rather typical Friday night until Sonny had come home all flustered and rearranged himself in awkward angles on top of Rafael. 

Home. How nice did that sound to Barba.

“So I can be a kept man I mean, and not have to deal with the scum of the earth,” Sonny muttered, hand flung over his eyes. It was a joke of course, Sonny knew his job gave him purpose, knew he was doing good. 

Didn’t mean sometimes he wished he could swap places with Rafael. 

And Rafael knew that, loved him more for his honesty and admitting that sometimes it all became too much. 

“Sure. I just need to find myself some handsome sugar daddy with blue eyes and thick thighs, who would flip me over and…” 

“Hey!” Sonny sat up indignantly. 

Rafael laughed and kissed his lover until his lips relaxed. He knew he was forgiven when Sonny kissed him back and pulled him close, allowing Rafael to loosen the knot of his emerald green tie and undo the buttons on his royal blue waistcoat. 

“Well, at least we both have the weekend off for once. What do you want to do?” Sonny asked, lightly drawing a line down Rafael’s thigh. 

Rafael hesitated a beat before answering. It was something that he had been thinking about this past week. When on Monday he dropped by the precinct to see Liv about something and walked past Kat talking to Fin. 

He didn’t mean to but he had still caught her eye as he walked out, a microsecond of contact but it sparked something deep in his belly that lasted until now. And he knew she felt it too. 

“Why not give Kat a call Sonny? Get her over for dinner, maybe she has nothing to do this weekend either?” Rafael asked casually. But he inwardly grinned when Sonny’s eyes immediately darkened, not even bothering to hide the affectionate lust plainly obvious in his irises. 

“Not a bad idea Rafi, not a bad idea at all.”

***

**The End**

***

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in this fic 
> 
> i. **Storm** ~ **Luna Sea** (from the album **Shine** )


End file.
